A World We Don't Understand
by Forever-In-A-Fandom
Summary: Alaska is stuck in a place she doesn't understand. She doesn't feel right. Life isn't a straight line anymore. How did she get there? How will she ever get out?


I've been here for a while now. I think it's been a week or two, maybe a month. I've never been more bored.

Time didn't flow like it used to. Maybe I'm dreaming; but I've never had a dream that lasted this long.

There's nothing here. No food, no water, no cigarettes. But I'm still very much alive. Well at least I feel alive.

_Last thing I felt was the crash of the car and the steering wheel imbed itself into my chest._

_The last thing I smelt was the exhaust fumes coming out of the car. That wasn't a nice smell._

_The last thing I heard was the sound of the radio; my favourite song actually. How do I know it was my favourite song? I can't even remember what song it was._

_The last thing I saw was the light; the light that ended up here. It was still in the room. Well actually this isn't a room, I think. It's just empty space. There's nothing here._

_Nothing at all._

That's all I've been thinking about since I got here.

There's absolutely _nothing_ and _no one _ here.

How can I be here if nothing lives. I don't feel like I'm living. I'm very much not alive. I can't feel anything but then again I can feel everything. Life isn't a straight line anymore. I don't grow or get tired. I don't remember the last time I've slept or eaten. It's all very different. It's _too _different.

I don't do anything. But I feel like I'm doing everything.

Where am I? Who brought me here? I couldn't have gotten here by myself.

There aren't any doors or windows or light bulbs. But the room is bright and I am in here.

Time is passing but I'm not going with it. I'm stuck.

Trapped.

I'm here forever but nothing changes. Nothing moves but me.

My thoughts keep drifting to Miles. But don't stay there for very long. I keep forgetting and remembering and living my memories again and again. It never stops.

One thing I never forget is my name.

My name is Alaska.

_My name is Alaska._

_My name is Alaska._

I think it over and over again in my head.

One day passes but it feels like years. One year passes but it feels like seconds. I can't tell the difference anymore. There's no night or day; just brightness and life.

Where am I?

What happened to me?

I don't know.

_I'll never know._

Forever passed by in seconds.

Then a boy walks in through nowhere. Around a corner that was never there.

A boy with the bluest eyes and a fake leg.

He looks smart. And beautiful.

He looks confused. Then he sees me.

"Hello?" he says. There's an echo around the space. The bright and dark at the same time place.

"Hey there," I reply. We look at each other awkwardly. He looks down at himself. He sighs.

"Do you know what this place is?" He asks almost desperately.

"Nope," I say blandly, "Do you know how you got here?"

"…Well I was just sitting and waiting, you know, like you are now, and then I just decided to get up. And walk." he says.

"So you were here a while then?" I ask.

"I'm not sure. Time doesn't really pass but it feels like forever," he says sighing again.

"Yeah same here," I sigh too.

He sits down beside me. It looked like it was hard for him to sit down gracefully. He sorta just 'plonked' down beside me.

I sat there thinking. Dreaming. Reliving old memories.

He didn't seem to move.

I saw a tear roll down from his eye. Then another. Soon he was sobbing into my shoulder. I only knew him for about five minutes and he was already crying into my shoulder.

"What's up?" I ask awkwardly.

"It's just… I.. I miss someone. Someone very close to me and I don't know where she is," He continues to sob into my shoulder, "I don't know where I am either. My phone doesn't work. I've dialled her number so many times. It. Does. Not. Work."

"I know the feeling." I say, "My name's Alaska, you?"

"Augustus. Augustus Waters," He says.

There's an awkward silence and I drift in and out of dreams. I'm not able to stop the daydreaming. It just happens.

I grow restless.

I stand up suddenly.

"If you were here all along, then wouldn't I have noticed you?" I say, "Maybe there're more people here! Just waiting around! We should look for them!"

"Maybe…" he drags out the word, "But where would we look? We can't exactly see the perimeter of the room. It's just _empty_."

"Well you did it once so you can do it again! C'mon! If you want to get out of here than you better come with me!" I say. He smiles and we start walking straight ahead seeking answers.


End file.
